The Gathering
"The Gathering" is the 1st episode of Season 2 of Exosquad. Summary J.T. Marsh and Alec DeLeon leave Io to contact Jonas Simbacca and secure an alliance with the Pirate Clans. The rest of Able Squad is picking up resistance leaders from different locations on the Homeworlds, taking them to Io for a meeting with Admiral Winfield. Typhonus, who was ordered by Phaeton to find where the Exofleet was hiding, follows them to Io and then begins to attack the Exofleet base. Winfield orders the activation of the GRAF Shield, which forces Typhonus to order a retreat. Marsh and DeLeon get picked up by the pirates, and Barca reports this to Phaeton. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Marsala *Rita Torres *Wolf Bronski *Winfield *Jonas Simbacca *Barca *Sean Napier *Nick Tyree *Phaeton *Typhonus Quotes *Phaeton, who is still angry with Typhonus, reiterates the objective he assigned to him, namely locating the ExoFleet. Typhonus is confident: ::Typhonus: "I will not fail you Phaeton. I will bring you Winfield's head." Phaeton: "Yes. I will have one head... or another." *Upon landing in the Arnhem's hangar, Torres notices that Bronski's passenger, Nick Tyree, is unconscious. ::Torres: What's the big idea, Bronski? You were supposed to deliver that guy to the Arnhem in one piece." Bronski: "He looks pretty peaceful to me, Sarge." *During Phaeton's conversation with his generals regarding the gathering of resistance leaders: ::Draconis: "Of course, we have very little organized resistance on Venus." Phaeton: "You have very few Terrans on Venus." *Marsala, after intentionally spilling his food on the ranting Tyree: ::"I am... terribly sorry. I seem to be... all thumbs." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *It has been two years since the start of the Neosapien War. *The Neosapiens know where the Exofleet is hiding. *Why has it taken so long for the Neosapiens to locate Exofleet? **Exofleet was unable to destroy the Pirate Clans because the Homeworlds Congress lacked the political unity for decisive action. Once sent against the pirates in full force, everybody was certain that Exofleet would be victorious. In addition, Exofleet knew about the primary pirate bases on Enceladus and Tethys. **Considering the size of the Neosapien military, they could have easily built or deployed hundreds of Neosapien Scout Ships to search the solar system. ***Phaeton certainly knew where Exofleet had built bases or space stations. ***Are the resistance movements getting more effective? Does Phaeton need the majority of his fleet near the Homeworlds to respond to attacks? ***Is Phaeton worried about being overthrown? Attacking a mutinious general who is positioned in the Outer Planets would be more difficult. The mere act of mutiny, the general's ability to resist the first attack of loyal troops, and the ability of being able to pose a threat through existence alone (a fleet in being); would undermine his authority and encourage others. *We see some of the hatred for the ExoFleet by the pirates. It seems that Simbacca's decision to talk with the ExoFleet is not well received. **How did Winfield contact Simbacca? **Why did Simbacca agree to the meeting? *How long have the Pirate Clans existed? **In "The Embassy" we learn that the first pirates were convicts who were abandoned when the Neosapiens were created. However, it certainly took several years for the pirates to construct their fleet and bases. More time was probably needed to organize the clan structure. **Based on the dates shown and mentioned in the series this can be assumed. The Neosapiens were created in 2040. The Neosapien War began in 2119. Since 2 years have passed the current year is 2120. Therefore the pirates have existed for 70-80 years based on how long it took to build their first ships and organize the clan structure. **Alec says the fighting has been going on for 'generations'. However, the definition of the term 'generation' varies based on social perceptions. *Draconis's policy of starving the population of Venus, seen in "Scorched Venus" and "Sabotage", has obviously been increased. In "Dragon's Rock" we learn that the Venus Resistance has been decimated. Only the unit led by James Burns is still combat capable. *Acquiring Algernon has begun to pay dividends. *Although the GRAF Shield experienced severe damage because of premature use, the Neos believe that it is still operative. *Nick Tyree is shown criticizing Winfield and the Exofleet. Later episodes show him as unwilling to follow the orders of Exofleet and/or Sean Napier. *We learn that Barca is a spy for Phaeton. **How was Barca recruited? Did Phaeton make an offer to the pirates concerning an alliance or did Barca contact Phaeton? *Phaeton's Martian palace is still standing, apparently it was not destroyed by the eruption of Olympus Mons in "Defying Olympus". **Phaeton may have multiple palaces that look alike. In real-life, royalty and the wealthy often had/have multiple mansions and palaces. 14 01